This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major goals of this project are (i) to model and visualize spatial and temporal patterns of functional activation obtained from [15O]water PET and 1.5T and 4T fMRI neurocognitive studies, (ii) to systematically evaluate the accuracy of automated algorithms for intersubject brain image registration, and (iii) to quantify how the performance of registration algorithms varies as a function of the hierarchy of features used to drive the registration and the features used to compute goodness of registration.